Gilgamesh
Character * Gilgamesh is the protagonist of A Set of Snakes , * A story written by Krosskothen . * He is a chesspiece controlled by Set, who turned him into a Quetzali/Cave Naga Hybrid. * His canon status is Unsorted. Appearance Quetzali As a Quetzali, Gilgamesh wears a strip-dress with metal accents, oftentimes with an anhk somewhere on it. She is about 3'7", and weighs about 830 pounds. She looks similar to the average Quetzali, except all her wings have rainbow feathers, not just the two on her tail, and she's short for her size. She has an amber eye and a purple eye. He is a Quetzali during the day. For her small size and slight build, she is stronger than you would expect. Cave Naga As a Cave Naga, Gilgamesh usually goes naked, since he doesn't turn into that form except at night. He looks similar to the average male Cave Naga, only difference being that he is slightly bigger and heavier than normal. He still has his amber and purple eyes, only this time they are the other way around. Also, the gemstone on his sternum is in the shape of an ankh. Hybrid As you would expect, Gilgamesh's hybrid form looks like a combination of Quetzalis and Cave Nagas. He has a Cave Naga tail, but its armor is a lot lighter and he has the tail feathers and wings and such of a Quetzali. He also has the claws and arm scales of a Cave Naga, except they are a little smaller and lighter. For unknown reasons, he is a lot more likely to get turned into a girl than a guy when turning into this form. Luckily, he has the armored spine and scales of a Cave Naga, so his/her chest is at least partially covered at all times anyway. He lost the wrist wings, but still has the tail wings as well as the back wings from his Quetzali side. The tail wings are still rainbow colors, while his back ones are gray except for the bottom, which are rainbow colors (Think Princess Cadance's wings, except grey instead of pink and rainbow instead of purple). He has the head stuff of Cave Nagas as well, and his eyes are completely amber. Titles *Fluffy Honey Dip's daughter gave Gil this title, based on his fluffy wings. He both hates and loves this title. *Devourer of Mares Gilgamesh gave this title to himself as a joke, based on how he feeds as a Cave Naga. Honey wasn't amused. Personality Drachen is egotistical and greedy, but does show loyalty to those he considers friends or family. He tries to be nice and help others, but his anger, greed and ego often get in the way, making him look like a bad person while he really isn’t. This often irritates him, because he wants to help you, but he gets in his own way. History Education Gilgamesh is known to have been close to the end of his senior year in high school. He also learned several martial arts and studied a lot of cultural stuff, since he wanted to do something in that area. Childhood Gil's childhood is mostly unknown, but it is known that he didn't know his father, and his mother is rich. Powers and abilities * Strength * Speed - Land and Air * Stealth * Magical * Inheritant Equipment * Ankh Armor Gilgamesh's Ankh armor is a mysterious armor that appears to have bonded with him for unknown reasons. It is currently unknown what it does, but it does show up on Gilgamesh a lot, from a feather on his Quetzali form to his gemstone on his Cave Naga/Hybrid forms. Relationships * Love Interest * Friends * Rivals * Enemies Appearance in Other Stories * Canon *Non-canon Trivia * You Know What to Put Here Quotes * You don't HAVE to fill all of these. Category:Characters Category:Pieces Category:All Category:OC Category:Unsorted Category:Alive